Tech Love
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: A short story involving Chris and the tech girl mentioned in the unused speech of RE5 Gold Edition. Rated M sexual content.
1. Cocktail

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Early December 2005**

Chris Redfield, a tall, muscular and handsome man, with the ruddy, bronzed face of a sportsman. Once he had been among the organization's best beaus, participated of cotillions and charity balls, popular with men and women, and with several generations of them. The war against the Bioterrorism was taking the years from him, but he still had a goal – to defeat Albert Wesker.

Chris Redfield was not introspective, but he perceived now that the wheel of his life had revolved again, bringing up forgotten, yet familiar, dreams and yearnings. Entering his apartment, he turned suddenly to a pile of disregarded invitations to see whether or not he had been bidden to a cocktail tonight.

At ten o'clock, he walked up the steps of the Club to a private dance with the same sense of entering a new world as when he had gone into a training camp back in '17. He spoke to a host of his generation and to her daughter, overwhelmingly of another, and sat down in a corner to acclimate himself. Throughout his dinner, which he ate alone at the Downtown Club, his eyes were half closed and on his face was a faint smile. He was practicing so that he would be able to laugh at himself painlessly, if necessary.

He was not alone long. A silly young man named Arthur Cowen, who worked at the tech department of the BSAA, remarked him kindly and came over to brighten his life. He was such an exceedingly young man that, for a moment, Chris was annoyed, but he perceived craftily that he might be of service.

"Hello Mr. Redfield. How are you, sir?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Quite a party, huh?" the young man spoke with excitement

"Yeah, it has its fun."

A waiter stepped by their table, both men got one glass of wine each one and cheered the night. However, during the small talks he had with the younger man, Chris's attention was directed to the dance floor where other operatives of the BSAA danced happily. A familiar silhouette was under his observations.

"Who's that girl who changes partners every minute?" Chris asked taking a sip of the wine, "the one in white passing by the door."

"Oh, that's Laureen Campbell. She works with me in the same department, sir."

Chris lifted one of his eyebrows remembering where he had seen the young woman that still looked in her early twenties, "She seems popular." He commented taking another sip of the wine

"She is – anyways, at a dance."

"Not popular except at dances?"

"Oh, well, she's popular in our department as well… and she has a lot of admiration for you, sir." The young coworker made an extra comment noticing the interest of his superior

Chris turned his face to the young man with an intrigued look.

"Oh, Randy!" the young man snapped as they spotted another young operative approaching the young woman.

They were a nice couple. Her beauty sparkled bright against his strong, tall form, and they floated hoveringly, delicately, like two people in a nice, amusing dream. They came near and Chris admired the faint dust of powder over her freshness, the guarded sweetness of her smile, the fragility of her body calculated by Nature to a millimeter to suggest a bud, yet guarantee a flower. Her innocent, passionate eyes were brown, perhaps; but almost violet in the silver light.

The young operatives greeted each other. They started to talk about random stuff after greeting their superior. Although the girl's loveliness interested Chris, he was unable to picture himself as one of the attentive, grateful queue that pursued her around the room. Better meet her when there would have no crowd around. Chris Redfield was old enough to wait.

* * *

 **New Years Eve Cocktail**

They met on the outdoor library porch, which by now had become their temple, their holy ground. The other coworkers, God fearing and not, moved away on command, allowing them a measure of privacy. Initially, the break of the shyness was made by talking about some work subjects. The first talk, to get to know someone for the first time always seemed to be the same in any age, but the experiences just made someone to control the anxiety a bit better. However, it was evident the chemistry that Chris and Laureen had. It didn't take long for them to talk about casualties. They could hear the music playing at distance. Chris was the one to make the first step and invite Laureen for a dance, despite his hate for such thing. He would use every minute he could to be with her.

As they danced, Chris caught a glimpse of Randy and a couple of his friends standing on the edge of the porch's double doors. Chris ignored them, but knew the man felt threatened by him. Chris didn't want to get into the trenches with him, so he worked himself into a position where he whispered to her, "May I give you a ride home?"

Laureen smiled, "Sure."

"Won't be a trouble for you?"

"No trouble at all, sir."

"Don't call me sir, just Chris."

"Alright Chris, see you after the party." She said and walked away alone back to the dance floor

(**)

Soon, the party was over. Chris and Laureen walked into the parking lot across the street without caring about some of the coworkers looks at them.

Chris opened the passenger's door for her to get in.

"Thank you." She smiled amazed by his kind gesture

The ride took about 15 minutes and without taking notice, their talk was leading to another level.

"Home and safe." Chris spoke as he turned off the ignition

"Thank you very much, Chris. I had a great night!" the young brunette woman spoke with a large smile

"I had a great night too."

The young woman sighed a bit as she unbelted the seat belt, "I'd better go. Have a safe drive and see you at work." She turned her face to him with a friendly smile

"Thanks. You have a good weekend." He replied smiling back

"Good night Chris." The young woman replied leaning her face closer to his to give a goodbye kiss on his cheek, which on purpose she kissed the corner of his lips as well.

Chris Redfield was a 32 years old man, who surely had been in such game of seduction before and have been partially kissed on the lips wasn't a surprise for him, but it certainly made him think about the boldness of that 19 year old woman. It was a fact that both were interested in each other and the talks they had proved to flow good enough for him to want to get to know her better, even though he still preferred to hold his impulses and continue observing and studying the young attractive woman who surely was willing move forward if he made that move.

They didn't have anything serious despite the mutual attraction, but that didn't mean exclusivity. Chris was a reserved man about his relationships, especially at work, but that didn't mean he didn't have his sexual adventures out there. However, the youngest woman he had ever been laid so far was a woman who was 7 years younger than him, but that love affair had happened when he was 25 years old. Since then, he always had women who had proximate age with his. Laureen now was becoming the youngest woman he felt attracted.

The pair said their goodbyes. Chris watched Laureen enter in her house and only after that, he started the engine and headed to his apartment to think about his next moves with a coworker that was just 13 years younger than him. That was a new situation for him and he was willing to find out where that would end.

* * *

 **This story was supposed to be just a one shot, but I ended up writing more than I planned. This is not a regular story, since it's more of a compilation of scenes that create a base of story that will come in the future. This is all I can say for now.**

 **Comments, thoughts, ideas, doubts, questions? Just let me know. Stay tuned!**


	2. Taking Slow

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _The extraordinary thing is not that people in a lifetime turn out worse or better than we had prophesied and expected. The extraordinary thing is how people keep their levels, fulfill their promises, and seem actually buoyed up by an inevitable destiny._

Laureen Campbell was just faintly tall, with fine, rather large features, eyes with such an expanse of clear brown in them that you were really aware of it whenever you looked at her, and a good deal of thick brunette hair — arresting and bright. Her mother and father did not know very much about the new world she had commandeered so she had to learn everything for herself, and she became involved in various situations at just 19.

 **2006**

Chris waited another fortnight while the city sank into the endless northern midwinter, where gray skies were friendlier than metallic blue skies, and dusk, whose lights were a reassuring glimpse into the continuity of human cheer, was warmer than the afternoons of bloodless sunshine. The coat of snow lost its press and became soiled and shabby, and ruts froze in the street. In those cold days, Chris asked Laureen to go as his guest to another of the BSAA's cocktail.

Laureen saw him only dimly, but she perceived his interest in her and performed for him the traditional ritual of young beauty — smiles, polite, wide-eyed attention, a profile held obligingly in this light or in that. At the cocktail, he danced with her twice, and, though she was teased about it, she was flattered that such a man of the world had singled her out. She accepted his invitation to the symphony the following week, with the idea that it would be uncouth to refuse since that wasn't really the type of event she preferred to go.

On the way back to her home, they started talking about personal matters as their relationship progressed.

"So… do you live alone or with your parents?" he asked as he stopped the car in front of her house

"With my parents, but hopefully that will change next year."

"Living alone is a challenge sometimes."

"Yeah, but I do miss having my privacy. I was happier when I lived alone for six months last year."

"Hum, so you already have the experience." He made a comment

"Yeah, and I loved it!" she replied with excitement

"It's good to be independent… By the way, what do your parents say about you working on the BSAA?"

"They get worried, but they don't interfere about my professional life that much as they do in other areas of my life… like my private life."

"Are they strict?"

"Yeah, but just about my love life. They are too religious, but I feel like they treat me like a baby…"

"Are you the only child?"

"The only girl… but I do have an older and a younger brother."

"Oh, so you're kind of the daddy's little girl." He joked

"Don't say that!" she slapped him on the arm, "I'm not daddy's little girl!" she said with a whining tone

"Alright, sorry, but I couldn't help it." he apologized with a soft tone

"You like making fun of me just because I'm younger, right?" she teased turning to him

"No, I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"So it's because you underestimate younger women…" she said passing slowly her left hand on his right thigh

Chris let out a distressed laugh with her bold move, "It's not that…"

"So what is it?" she made a pause, "I may be 19, but I'm not silly."

Chris looked to the other side to get some time to think of an answer

"You are making me feel that I am a bad guy… which I'm not."

"I don't think you're bad guy… but we can be honest with each other and don't need to act like there's no other intentions behind our dates…" She said caressing his right arm, "We are seeing each other for the past two weeks, hidden, but I still don't know what you want from me…"

"You are a determinate girl huh?! You seem to know where to ground your feet."

"I'm already an adult, including legally speaking…" she said leaning her face closer to his, "There's no problem if we go further…" she whispered on his ear, "My parents are sleeping and we could go somewhere else…" she added biting the tip of his ear causing him shivers

"You are forward!" he said with a smile

"Is it a bad thing to want to go further with the guy I'm attracted to?" she spoke with a teasing tone

He cleared his throat, "It's not a bad thing, but… I don't want trouble for any of us."

She laughed, "Nobody knows at work and they really don't need to know… or is there a rule that forbids relationships between coworkers?"

"There's no rules against it, but…"

"But what?" she said leaning her face to kiss him

Chris kissed her back. Surely, his male instinct wanted to go further than that, but there was something in him that didn't make him feel safe yet, so he stopped the kiss.

"Chris… whatever happens tonight will stay between us… you won't have to give me explanations and my father won't come between us, if this is one of your concerns." She said caressing his groin

"I don't want things to go that fast."

"Why not? We are attracted to each other… We are just getting to know each other a little better."

"Yeah, I admit I'm attracted for you, but we should take it slow." He said removing gently her hand from him, "I like things to go slow…"

She sighed giving up the battle to seduce him. He was hard on the fall and that just made her want him more. She had just accepted the challenge.

"You sure know how to keep a girl waiting…. But it's alright, we will play by your rules." She said forcing a smile

"Good night Laureen." He replied with a faint smile

"Good night Chris." She replied giving him a kiss of goodbye before leaving his car

* * *

As February hardened into deep, solemn, interminable winter, Chris and Laureen were still seeing each other, even though things still went slow between them. There were several "nice invitations" off work, when Chris wasn't on a mission, but usually they spent several weeks without seeing or talking to each other because Chris was more focused on his search alongside Jill on the whereabouts of Albert Wesker.

* * *

Feeling casually mellow one afternoon in April of 2006, Laureen deliberately provoked Chris to kiss her in his cabin at the North America Branch HQ, but she wanted to laugh when he took her hands and told her he was falling in love and wanted to ask her father's permission to date her.

"Why did you laugh?" he asked with a puzzled look

"Because of your old fashioned way… It's cute."

"I don't want to keep hiding us from your parents."

She took a deep breath, "What if they don't accept you? Will you give up on me?"

"I won't give up on you, but I guess we will have to continue meeting in secret from them despite my own objection about it… at least I'll have the free conscience that I tried to make things the right way."

"And most probably after that my father will hire a security to spy on me 24hrs!"

"Come on…" he made a pause to think, "Have you ever dated before or introduced someone to them?"

"None of the options! However, I know my father won't like the differences of our ages!"

"Well, I guess if I talk right to him, he won't be much of a problem… with the time he'll be cool."

"Chris, you are not just senior than me… you are also my superior! This is a bad combo for my strict father!"

"So for how long do you want to keep hiding us from him?"

"Until I get a place for me! While I'm still living in his house, I'll have to live under his rules."

"Look, I won't push you. I understand the fear and tension of introduction and all, but I don't think this is right… we taking things slow is a good way to prove your father that I'm for real with you."

"This is cute in theory, but I don't think this is how the real life works." She said looking to the side

"What do you mean?"

"You are a man with a lot of experience and I do think you have your 'valve escapes' out there."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny! You say you are falling in love with me, but you do have other women out there! This is not fair!"

"I don't have anyone else!" he exclaimed

"Really?" she said with a tone of incredulity, "I don't believe it!"

"It's the truth!"

"What about Jill? People do talk about the two of you and lately you have spent too much time with her!"

"Let people talk… we are just friends." He replied looking to the side distraught

"Just friends or friends with benefits?"

"Just friends!"

"Have you ever slept with her?" Laureen was straight to the point

Chris was taken aback by her direct question that he did even held his breath. Laureen was the first "nice" girl he had known in a long time that he didn't even remember when was the last time when he felt like that about a woman. She had unrevealed capacities that hadn't come out in all those months they were seeing each other. He found her excitingly desirable, yet he still held his instincts after learning about her very traditional religious family and education. However, at the same time, that unknown territory of their relationship amazed him – he had never been in such long-term relationship without intercourse for so long, despite the few make out sessions, they had once or twice, but that was something that gave him an air of breathless intensity.

However, it was obvious he had other women during the time they started the initial flirts. Surely, she had thought that he had taken her under false pretenses, but slowly he had given her a sense of security and that he was fully able to take care of her and he wanted to show that to her parents. He ended up despising himself and committed himself, emotionally with her, since he saw her as the extraordinary nice girl and because of that, he wanted to be open with her.

"I can see your hesitation… I can read a yes on that." she said looking down

"Laure…" he made a long pause thoughtful, "I won't lie to you… but talking about it with you is only because of my feelings for you are real and I believe that honesty is something important in a relationship… to our relationship."

Laureen started at him

He took a deep sigh, "It was just a nightstand that happened a long time ago."

"Just a nightstand…" she gasped shaking her head looking to the side not happy about the confirmation

"Yes, it was just once and that was a mistake!" he looked deep in her eyes, "However, we did come clean about it and left it in the past… I guess she's even seeing someone."

"That's not what it looks like…"

"It's true!" He held her gently by the chin, "You don't have to worry about her or anyone else… I am in love with you and I do want to make things right with you. I don't want you for just one night. I want you as my girlfriend and people will know about you!"

The woman swallowed staring at those hazel eyes that talked to her in clear sincerity. That was a truth she looked for and she couldn't complain of his sincerity no matter how painful it was to deal with it. It's what they say "you get what you wish for".

* * *

 **I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading my story. I invite you to read my main fic starring Chris, Forbidden Love, which I'm going to update hopefully next Sunday, 25th.**

 ** **Stay tuned!** I have good plans to use in these two stories. :D**


	3. Apartment

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: The chapter contains Adult Language**

* * *

A few days later, Chris drove Laureen to her home and she waved him goodbye, as he drove away. She stood there watching his car disappear around the corner and turned to head back to her house. The first thing she noticed was her father peering through the front window and even though she was at a considerable distance, she just knew that he wasn't too pleased about it.

Laureen let out a sigh and looked away from her father, she wasn't doing anything wrong and she had no reason to be ashamed or scared of her father. She used her pair of keys to unlock the main door and get inside. As she was closing the door, she felt a presence behind her.

"Who was the guy with you?", her father's deep voice startled her and she almost let go of her keys.

"Dad!", she turned to look at him, "You scared me", she tried to avoid the subject, and started towards her room.

"Answer the question Laureen!", her father followed her, pressing to know the answer and she could tell from his tone that he was not in a good mood.

"He's someone from my work", she gave him a vague answer, entering her room and tried to close the door on him.

"And?", he blocked the door and let him inside her room, looking down at her strictly.

"And what?", Laureen asked him back, she was fed up of her father's over indulgent attitude.

"What's going on between you two?", her father asked, very much to her annoyance.

"He drops me home sometimes", she told him, her voice rising a little than normal.

"He drops you home a lot these days", her father put forth his point. "So? Is that a crime now?!", she asked him losing her patience.

"He seems a lot older than you.", he spoke in a warning tone.

"I don't know what you are getting at…", she shook her head in frustration. Her father was trying to control her life once again, "What's your point?", she asked even though she knew what he was telling her.

"You're not dating him, are you?", he asked towering her and his voice though sounded calm but she could read the anger on his face.

She pursed her lips tight, it wasn't the right moment but she didn't think twice before saying, "So what if I am dating him. He's a nice guy."

"Men like them use girls like you", her father warned her once again, his voice as strict as ever, "He's going to use you and leave you be."

"I am not a child, dad!", she yelled out loud in frustration, "I know what's right for me and Chris is a great guy!"

"Keep your voice down, young lady", he scolded, raising his voice louder than hers and she could only glare him in rebellion, "Stop seeing him!", he warned her but it seemed more like a threat.

"He's a nice guy, he takes care of me, he respects you too and is considerate enough to wait for your acceptance", she tried to humble her tone to gain acceptance of her father.

"Does he go to church? Is he a religious guy?", her father asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know…", she shook her head, "I never asked and he never mentioned."

"That's because he isn't the man for you!", her father said to her, "I want you to marry a good guy from the church, so stop fooling around with an older man", he spoke slowly and very clearly almost in threatening manner.

The man turned to head out of her room but this time it was Laureen, who followed him, "Who are you to decide that? It's my life and I can do whatever I want!", she told him speaking out loud when the sound of a slap filled the air.

Laureen's cheek turned red as she lifted her hand to nurse her cheek, "You're not seeing that man, it's final!", with that the old man left ended their heated discussion.

* * *

Her father's attitude just made Laureen to have a defiant answer to his fiat: "This isn't the Dark Ages. I will see him whenever I like." She named a rendezvous for the following afternoon. Her father's short-sightedness brought about what he had failed to achieve directly; she was now determined to do nothing of the sort. And the secrecy engendered by disapproval at home simply contributed the missing excitement. As May approached, she met Chris frequently and on a new basis. Sometimes they drove over to the movies or to have dinner.

She was having a better time with him than with anyone else she had ever known. In place of the selfish exigency of a younger man, he showed her a never-failing consideration. Moreover, his experience was a window looking out upon a wider, richer world.

It was Chris now, who was vaguely discontented. He had what he wanted — her youth and loyalty at his side — and he felt that anything further would be a mistake. His work was precious to him and he could offer her only a few of his time off, but she had become something precious to him and he perceived that drifting wasn't fair. Then one day late in May the matter was decided out of hand.

"Perhaps he was right," he said suddenly. "When I begin to do harm to you it's time to stop."

"What do you mean?"

At her shocked voice, his heart poured a warm liquid forth into his body, but he answered quietly: "You remember I told you I was going Europe? Well, I'm going tomorrow."

There was an argument, but he had made up his mind. At the station next evening, she wept and clung to him.

"Thank you for the happiest months I've had in years," he said.

"But you'll come back, Chris."

"I'll be for about two months in London; then I'm going East for a few weeks."

He tried to sound fortunate, but the city he was leaving seemed to be in blossom. Her distant look was a flower on the air. She was decided to wait for him, she wasn't going to let go of him easily.

"Good-bye, sweet Laure!" he spoke after giving her a long kiss

Two days later he spent the mornings in London HQ but when, at ten o'clock, standing in the door of the stateroom, he stood there holding that distant look for a long moment, Chris Redfield was suddenly in the grip of an emotion that was not the one in question. He wanted desperately to see Laureen, call her for a second on the phone, and then fall asleep, knowing she was young and pure as a star, and safe in bed.

* * *

Two months passed, Chris was back from London after giving up going to the East. He counted on those few minutes since his airplane landed at the airport; the time had become a symbol of her fidelity to their friendship. However, he could not find her, and now he knew that he was mad for her; at the thought that she had taken his advice and plunged into affairs with other men, he grew weak with fear. Then there was an interminable wait in the corridor while the baggage was taken off and he was pressed up against a girl in a pink dress.

"Chris!"

Her arms went up around his neck; he drew her very tenderly close and their lips met like starved hearts.

(**)

 **Laureen's POV**

Some people called me every week to see why I wasn't in church, but I never returned the phone calls. My parents often tried to force me to go to church with them, but I started picking up extra shifts at work so I couldn't go during the time Chris was out. However, the truth was that I was working on the small room I rented to start living alone and finally have my freedom since I didn't depend on my parents financially anymore.

Since I had stopped going to church and had given up on praying, my urges for sex started full force. I wasn't that experienced woman at my age, even though I wasn't a virgin anymore, but somehow I felt like it since I had just had sex once in my life so far. However, the urges that made me give my virginity to the jackass I fell in love one year prior, now were moving me to constantly think of Chris. His distance just made me frantic about it that I began masturbating even more than before.

I had wanted a vibrator for years, so one night I got off work and went to the sex store. I had never been to one before, but everyone talked about how they carried everything. When I walked inside, I was amazed at their inventory.

They had a large selection of porn DVDs on the left side of the store. In the middle, they had their apparel section. They carried lingerie, high heels, pajama sets, and wigs... To the right was rows of dildos, vibrators, blow up dolls, massage oils and a lube. I browsed through their selection of vibrator and dildos. I needed something discreet because my family was nosey and they'd definitely go to see where I was living. I did flirt with the oils and some lingerie already imagining the fantasies I wanted to experiment with Chris after his return. I rushed to my new home to test my new toy.

I laid down on my back and pulled my panties down to my ankles. I spread my legs apart and put the vibrator directly on my clit. The feeling was so overwhelming that I had to pull back. I relaxed and tried it again. The vibration on my clit was so powerful. I had never felt anything like it before. I circled it around my clit, slightly entering my opening, getting it wet then sliding it back on my clit in a circular motion. The warmth from my juices caused my clit to grow harder and within seconds, I came. Once I got myself together, I masturbated again and again imagining and preparing myself to the day I would belong fully to Chris.

I masturbated with my vibrator every night. I was hooked on that little piece of plastic. My sexual appetite had come back and now I craved meat. I refused to see other men like Chris had suggested, but I was determined to prepare myself for him. I knew he had a long sexual experience and I knew he had women that were good in bed and way more experienced than me. I wanted to drive him crazy and make him all mine… just mine. I was tired of waiting!

(**)

It was night when Chris arrived at the airport and I wouldn't miss the chance to welcome him. However, Chris was different and I was the one surprised with his reaction and passionate look at me. We kissed more, but nothing prepared me to his words. He invited me up to his apartment for a drink of welcome back. Of course, I wouldn't deny that.

I was impressed that a man who lived by himself had such a well appointed home. He may have used a decorator, or maybe some work of an ex. I did prefer to ignore the last probably option.

It had a living room, dining room and kitchen on the main floor, and a balcony with a view to the other buildings. The living room had a fireplace and a movie screen, which descended from the ceiling with push of a button.

In the dining room, there was a glass table, surrounded by four chairs. The kitchen featured every convenience known to man, including a trash compactor, shelves that rolled out, displaying lovely dishes, and every spice imaginable.

A central spiral staircase led up to Chris's home office, where there was the usual desk, but also his private gym. Downstairs, there were two bedrooms. The master bedroom had a king size bed, a TV suspended from the ceiling, his closet and a towel rack that warmed towels in the bath near the bathroom into the room. The guest room was furnished with twin beds. After the house tour, Chris and I returned to the living room. He poured me a drink from the bar, which was neatly hidden behind a mirrored wall. I let my coat at the rack and then he invited me to sit beside him and at some point, he leaned over to kiss me. Now I was comfortable.

I had a boyfriend again, he was back and we both were craving for flesh. We had enough waiting and making out was about to reach a new level. However, that moment would have to wait. Chris had a long trip and was hungry, so he ordered pizza for us and then he went to take a bath while I waited for the pizza just in case he wouldn't have finished his bath on time.

I watched TV, while he bathed. I knew my boyfriend had a killing body, but I had to confess that my eyes weren't ready to see that muscular and toned body, his bare chest and killing abs while he just wore a black men's shorts, he turned on the stereo. The pizza arrived a little while later.

We both finished our meals, we were tipsy. Chris cleared the table and headed for the living room where he started to talk about the updates in my life. He did share stuff with me that got me impressed because I knew he was really good at his job.

We did talk a lot that night that we didn't even see the time passing. Chris knew I didn't have time to be home anymore and for my surprise, he wasn't tired from the trip. We started kissing and soon we were already making out.

That night, Chris proved me that he was really an experienced man and I could finally see him lead the way. I couldn't deny to myself that I was nervous. My mind kept reminding me that I had just had sex once in my life, despite all my masturbation sessions. Being with a man was still a new thing for me and my talkative boldness was giving space to my unexperienced self. I needed Chris to be the leader he was on field.

I guess Chris could read the tension in my body. He respected that, so everything he did was gentle. He invited me to his bedroom and took me by the hand. When we got in the bedroom, he started kissing me softly and slowly he increased the pace while he passed his hands on my body.

I passed my hands on his bare torso, feeling every hard muscle of his upper body while our tongues danced together.

He led me to kiss bed while we kissed passionately. I could feel my panties getting wet as he kissed me on the neck and caressed my body with his hands. He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed me with passion while he used his left hand to lift my dress and massage my thigh. He sucked my tongue, giving soft bites on my lips and chin. He planted kisses down my neck descending to my shoulder. He put down the strap of my dress to expose my breasts since I wasn't wearing a bra. I felt tiny in his arms, but it felt so damn good when he propped himself on me and took my breasts on his big hands, mouthing and licking my hard nipples. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. A pleasure I had never felt. Definitely being with a real man wasn't anything like using my vibrator. Chris wasn't the type that did things rushed, he wanted to enjoy every minute during our preliminary.

He stopped kissing me and kneeled on the bed in front me so I could sit and remove my dress, but I could see from his shorts his erection and from the looks of that, he wasn't a small one. I was curious to see how he looked like and instinctively I passed my hand on his cock and I could see he enjoyed it from the naughty smile he gave to me. I caressed it through the fabric to tease him, but also to prepare myself to be capable to handle it. I didn't have much experience with penis, but I could tell he was a big and thick one. I had to control my insecurities and I tried to not think about it.

Once again, he laid me down on the bed. I was just wearing my panties, but Chris did really want me relaxed and please me with his caresses all over my body. He started to kiss me on my stomach and slowly he descended to my thighs. I was freaking nervous, that was new to me, but I was also excited to know what he had in store to treat me right. He looked at me and I blushed when our eyes met. It was weird having someone's head between my legs. I hated myself that moment for having such panic.

"Close your eyes to relax. Just pay attention to the sensations on your body." He spoke with a warm voice and kissed my lips again.

I obeyed to his words; that was a good suggestion to get over my shyness. I could feel his lips and tongue exploring my torso, my abdomen while his hands worked on my legs. I could feel his face lowering to my pelvis. His thumbs worked on my inner thighs as he started to kiss my pussy still through my soaking panties. My breathing choked. That was my first time, but I ignored the tension as he removed slowly my panties revealing my private areas that since we started seeing each other, I had the care to keep it shaved.

I don't know what face he did, it was better for me to not think of that at that moment, but all I allowed myself to do was to enjoy his lips gently kissing my pussy lips. He started French kissing my pussy, sucking on it, and then licking it. That felt so incredible as he sucked my clit and nibbled softly on my vulva. He stuck his tongue in my pussy and began tongue-fucking me. I started moving my hips as he worked on my pussy and drank all my juices. I opened my eyes for a moment to see the view of his head between my legs. I started to caress his head pushing it harder against me, my pussy began to throb and as I started to come. I moaned louder, I could feel my heart jumping into my chest as I moved my hips controlling my own pace against his mouth and nose.

He looked up to me when he was finished, I was still getting myself back and I could see his wet face with my goo around his mouth. That was incredible and in a naughty move, I leaned closer to him and kissed his lips, tasting myself on his mouth.

He took the time to make sure that I was pleased before I pleased him, but I wanted more. My body was still trembling, but I didn't care. Getting on my knees, removed his shorts and started sucking his dick. As I sucked, I put more and more of him in my mouth. I could feel it throbbing harder and harder. Chris put his head back, his breathing choked as I sucked him more on the head, licking it as I grabbed his dick and slid my hand. I knew if I continued that way, he would come.

Chris recollected himself and moved behind making me stop mouthing him. He took a condom from the drawer in the bedside table and put on his dick. I laid on my back with my legs open as he propped himself between them. We started kissing again as he fingered me to get me soaking wet again, "I want you…" I spoke with a hoarse voice

Chris knew himself and placed the head of his dick in my entrance. He was gentle with it and slowly he slid inside of me, giving my pussy time to adjust to his size and thickness. We kissed while he used his finger on my clit, making me relax even more as he pushed himself inside of me. It felt good feeling every inch of his manhood entering my tight walls as he fucked me gently for a while. He was so patient and that made sure I didn't feel any pain as my pussy covered most of his length, that made me feel special, as if it were all about me. Slowly he started sliding faster and progressively the thrusts got deeper and faster. That didn't hurt at all. He was a pro.

We stayed in that position for a while and then he wanted to fuck me from behind. I stayed on fours and he bent over me, sliding gently once again. He maneuvered my clit and that felt incredible as I relaxed even more and he thrusted harder and deeper, I could feel all of his size inside of me. That was the moment when we fucked as animals and I came once again. Chris couldn't hold himself anymore and fucked me roughly as he came, his moans were like music to my ears. He removed his dick from my pussy, removed the condom and threw it away on the trashcan of the bathroom of the bedroom.

I was fucking tired and laid on my side, not long, Chris came back to the bed and laid behind me. He kissed me and both of us had an overwhelming face. We cuddled and then we fell asleep.

* * *

 **I wish you a Happy Holidays and see you next year on the next and possibly final chapter :D**

 **I'd like to thank my special friend JennaWilliams for helping me a little in the chapter.**


	4. Jill

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **August 2006**

 _Jill: Kind of takes you back, doesn't it?  
Chris: To Raccoon City? Unfortunately, yeah. That's where all this started.  
Jill: Hard to believe that was 8 years ago...I guess I am getting older.  
Chris: You're not the only one.  
Jill: That reminds me. I heard you and that girl in the tech department were getting kind of friendly. I didn't know you like them so young!  
Chris: Hold on! I don't like them young! I just think when you have a good chemistry with someone, age shouldn't be an issue, right?  
Jill: I suppose. (RE5 Gold Edition Unused Speech)  
_

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Being in a relationship was never an easy thing for me. It's never easy for someone with the lifestyle I have. Due to my constant absence at home, I avoided getting into serious relationships for many years. Of course that didn't mean I was lonely, occasionally I did meet some people for just casual nightstands.

However, things changed when I met Laureen. There was something about her that got my attention in the very first moment I laid my eyes on her one day at the HQ. I knew she was younger than me… Way younger than me and for some time I did avoid getting close to her, but slowly my curiosity took over me and destiny seemed to be getting us closer.

I admit that my frequent missions put our relationship in constant on-and-offs, but maybe Laureen's age didn't help much to understand my side, my/our cause that started back in Raccoon City in July 1998.

That night at the mansion in the Arklay Mountains changed our lives forever. It changed our dreams and goals.

Before that night, I consider we did have normal lives despite all the odds of being cops, but still, we did have time to hang out with friends, go home every day, date people… we still managed to have some "normal" routine.

After that fatidic day, I closed myself for relationships. Not because I didn't want to get involved with anyone, but because it wasn't my priority. It did affect my relationship with my own sister as well which got me more distant from her, especially after her own choice to fight the same cause I did, but in a different way. I never wished my sister to go through the same I did, but I couldn't help it. We did have some arguments because of that, but nothing really that big. I guess it's natural for siblings to have disagreements.

However, there was someone else that was always on my side since the very first day we met; Jill Valentine.

Jill became one of the most important and influent people in my life and also embraced the same causes I did. We had an instant chemistry that wasn't necessarily romantic love, but it was something strong. However, it wasn't like we were always together, but our connection always flew when we got near and she was one of the very few people that did understand me or didn't try to boss me or whatever.

I know I did tell Laureen about our only nightstand about 10 years ago, but that wasn't that much of a big deal as Laureen tend to take it once or another.

Speaking about Laureen…She was the first person that I did try start having a commitment since Raccoon. I don't even know how to explain it, but I did have a big attraction for her at the very moment I laid my eyes on her and she made me feel things I didn't remember how it was like in 10 years or so.

In the love matter, I tend to be very slow and that wasn't different with her, but work took my slowness to a new level and also her family matters did affect my approach on her, but if I didn't really have real feelings for her, I wouldn't be so faithful to her among our often absences… However, Laureen doesn't see it that way and maybe because of her age she can't really understand me.

But I admit that lately after a good period into our relationship, the distance got between us once again… Jill and I spend a lot of time together because of our investigation. Laureen takes it to another side and because of her jealous, she sees things where there aren't any. I guess I can't really blame her, I guess I did the wrong move in being so honest and sincere about my past with Jill.

* * *

 **TPOV**

It was a night in August of 2006. Laureen was restless in Chris's apartment as he was in a mission with Jill. That night would be the moment when her relationship with Chris would change forever after Chris's drastic change after Jill's death.

 **Laureen's POV**

Our happy moments abruptly changed after Jill's death, it was the event that changed forever our already delicate relationship. Chris became obsessive with finding Jill and got into missions one after another not just to make justice for her sacrifice, but also to handle her loss, which affected me deeply. The little devil always got whispering in my ear that the real reason he suffered so much about her was because he loved her, despite the constant denials.

The arguments between us increased to the level of a long separation that lasted over a year, so I focused on my college.

During that meantime, I got to meet some interesting guys that never led to a real commitment, but working in the same place as my ex Chris never helped me to completely forget him and learning that he used to hang around with other women was a constant that got me in sadness. I still had strong feelings for him and couldn't help the jealous that other women besides me were having him.

However, that situation seemed to be mutual for both of us, since once or another time Chris asked me personal stuff, until one day he proved to be jealous of a coworker that used to give me rides or we went on happy hours after work. That day, Chris asked me directly what was going on between me and 'that guy'. Of course, I played the hard game on him and didn't really answer him the real motive of our close friendship. I liked to see Chris was jealous of my gay friend!

He didn't know that, but I let him wonder if I had really forgotten him or not. A few weeks after that, Chris and I started getting closer again. That was the start of the few on-and-offs into our relationship.

* * *

 **TPOV**

Through her college life, so many companies had been approaching Laureen to work in their companies. The reason why the companies were attracted to her was not only because she was good in her field, but because of her amazing looks and high communication skills.

Her father was little angry with her for rejecting the job opportunities and continue working in the BSAA and for rejecting churchmen that he desired for her, instead she insisted in dating Chris.

By the end of 2007, Chris and Laureen reconciled and Chris was impressed with her change in one year. It was like she had become someone else. She stopped complaining about little stuff like she used to and even became more understanding about his absences. However, there was still one thing that still lied in new Laureen, her jealous over late Jill. However, new Laureen seemed to deal better with it which diminished their heated arguments on the subject.

New Laureen managed to get her old boyfriend once again and she was willing to have him by her side for her future perspective.

(**)

 **Laureen's POV**

2008 Christmas was the first eve we spent together since we started dating again. I was the happiest woman that day, besides the fact that that was a rare holiday Chris used to spend home. Usually he always went on missions around that date.

However, what really made the difference was that at that celebration day, Chris was introduced to my parents as my first boyfriend.

I knew my father was displeased with Chris as my boyfriend, but he started being more accepting to the fact I wasn't a kid anymore and had my own life and decisions. However, my father believed Chris was the only man I had in my life. I didn't think I owed him the truth about my sexual life, so I let him think that way. Thank god, Chris didn't mind being my partner in crime for that lie, or should I say, omission?

Things between us finally seemed more stable for a few more months, until 2009 February. I noticed Chris's difference in behavior as there was a supposed info of a woman that apparently was Jill. Dammit, my biggest ghost was haunting again and it didn't take too long for our fights start over. Chris became distant and then on March, Jill was finally confirmed to be alive and was rescued in Africa.

I wasn't happy about it. All the personnel at the BSAA HQs were happy about her return, it looked like a goddess was back. For me, the bitch was back and I wouldn't allow her to take my man from me.

More than ever, the new me would need an upgrade to handle the situation.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori for the review and the support.**

 **I'm going to put the end of this story in an intentional hiatus to focus more in my main story, Forbidden Love.**

 **Maybe I'll end it on February or March, it will depend on the flow of Forbidden and I can even add an extra chapter after the W... chapter. Well, W is the first letter of the title of the final chapter here xD**

 **Stay tuned...**


	5. Wedding

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content.**

* * *

 **Laureen's POV**

After Jill's return, Chris spent more time with her at the lab and on missions than with me, which annoyed me to the chore. I didn't let his distance affect me that much, I needed to conclude my graduation and continue focused in my goals.

Our relationship was full of ups and downs, more downs than ups to be more exact. After 3 years of a "broken" relationship, Chris was showing he wasn't that much focused on intimate relationships and preferred to have casual sex instead of a real commitment, which bugged me. I wasn't that type of woman who would just serve as a man's sexual partner and after all the trouble he had caused me between me and my family and for my abdication of other more interesting men, he owed me more respect after all the sacrifices I had to do for him.

I liked the attention he gave me when we started going out, he revealed a part of me that I wasn't aware of. I was leaving my teens and starting my life as an adult, but what initially seemed to be fun about his courteous way and respectful behavior, then turned out to be something else. He just didn't prioritized relationships, he lacked some ambition, which evoked in me a crazy appetite to tame that beast. No matter what!

I learned that confronting him about Jill was a big mistake, he defended her with his entire core, so I needed to be smart, after all, we still had a thing going on. Sex was a good way to keep him around.

 **TPOV**

It was near the end of Chris' shift in the BSAA when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Good evening, Sir." The female greeted him with a seductive tone

"Hello Laureen. You're still here…" he spoke with a surprised tone

"Yes, I am. May I come in?" she asked

"Yeah, sure."

The woman entered in his cabin, locking the door without him taking notice, since he was too focused on his computer screen.

"Will you stay longer at work again?" she asked taking the seat in front of his desk

"Yes, I have to finish this report. What about you? Don't you have classes tonight?" he replied looking briefly at her

"No, tonight I don't have classes, but I thought we could do something after you finish your report." She spoke with a flirty tone

"Sorry, but tonight I can't."

"Why not?" she spoke standing up and walking to his direction

"Because I have a meeting early in the morning and I don't know what time I'll leave here."

"But I'm sure you can take a break while you're still here…" she spoke with a seductive tone while she lifted her social shirt up showing him, she wasn't wearing any panties

"Laureen, what are you doing? Someone can enter…" he spoke showing some apprehension looking at the door

"Don't worry about it, I locked it. Plus, not so many people around this time of the night." She said leaning on him to kiss him while she guided his hand to touch her exposed spot

"Laureen, I really need to finish this." He said trying to avoid her

"The more you speak, the more time we waste. We can do it quickly and then you can finish your report, but I'm really seeking for your body. It's been a while since we haven't played…" she spoke rubbing her private areas on his fingers as she kissed him and massaged his penis through his pants and then she unbuttoned and unzipped it.

Chris grabbed her hand to stop it, "Someone might enter…" he spoke stopping the kiss

"Don't worry about it. I locked it." she spoke turning his face to her and kissed him again

Chris kissed her back and enjoyed her moisture on his fingers, that was really tempting while she moaned on his ear, "I was so needy of you…" she spoke in between moans

Chris continued fingering her and used his thumb on her clit making her get even more wetter and she moved her hips in pleasure.

Laureen left Chris' lap and knelt down between his legs. She licked her lips seductively, grabbed his hard cock, and started working on the head. Chris rested his back on his chair and watched the young woman eating his member with pleasure. She licked all the length up and down, the sides, played her tongue on his head in circles and then sucked it. That woman knew how to do a good blowjob. Slowly she engulfed his member, never losing sight of Chris' amused face with her job. She slid her mouth up and down in different paces, making Chris moan in pleasure and when he felt he was about to explode he asked her to stop.

"I always dreamed of having sex on your desk." The young woman spoke with a teasing tone

Chris smiled at her with a naughty expression, enjoying the suggestion. That would be the first time he would have sex at work. He asked her to help him to free his desk from the documents and the laptop and asked her to seat on the desk spreading her legs while he was sitting on his chair facing her soaking wet entrance, completely hairless.

"Report!" she ordered him with a sassy tone spreading her legs wide open to him

Chris licked his lips and leaned his face on her ocean. He opened her labia to expose even more her swollen clit, licking and sucking it while the woman arched her back moaning with the nice treatment and at times she looked down to watch the man tasting her.

Chris used his fingers to fuck her while he sucked her clit as he caressed his own erect member. He continued the blowjob on her for several minutes making her come and drank all of her juices.

However, for Laureen that wasn't enough. She liked having several orgasms and she loved his cock. One orgasm wasn't enough for her, "I want you!" she ordered while she massaged her own clit teasing him.

Chris put his pants and underwear down and inserted his think member in her warm and wet entrance. She moaned with the friction and smiled with a naughty expression enjoying the slid in and out of her.

Chris intensified the thrusts and fucked her deeper while he used his thumb on her clit at the same time. It didn't take too long for Laureen to come on his member, wetting the act even more.

After pleasing the hungry woman, Chris ordered her to bent over the desk while he would fuck her from behind. Now it was his time to get his fun. He gave all of him to her. He pulled her by the hair and fucked her fiercely; he knew she liked it that way as well. He slapped her ass, "Is that what you wanted bitch?" he spoke while he fucked her harder

"Yes!" she replied in between moans, "Fuck me deeper." She spoke as she moved her hip against his to get the thrusts even deeper

Chris was on the verge of his limit, he needed to come, but the Laureen's pussy was pulsating on his hard length as she was at the edge of another intense orgasm. Chris couldn't help himself anymore and released inside her, combining his juices with hers.

The couple was finished with their wild session and it was time to clean the mess.

"Now you can go back to work." Laureen spoke with a satisfied smile and planted a quick kiss on his lips before leaving his cabin.

Chris sighed as he watched the woman leaving. He had a smile on his face. The smile of the excitement. The recent memories was way too good for him, now he would need an extra effort to focus again on his real work.

* * *

 **Laureen's POV**

After the night in his cabin, Chris and I finally seemed to be getting on good terms once again and I was happy to have my boyfriend back.

We lived peaceful weeks and surprisingly he took me to a weekend trip for the Valentine's Day to celebrate the 4th anniversary since we started seeing each other.

We were really living a good moment in our relationship, Chris seemed more relaxed and somewhat romantic in his own way. At some moments, I really could feel like when we started everything. The butterflies and the hope for a brighter future at Chris' side. Once again, I was making plans for the two of us. For the future.

* * *

 **TPOV**

After the trip, Chris went on a mission and Laureen went to pay a visit at a friend's house, she couldn't help her excitement and she needed to share it with her partner in crime.

"Are you alone?" Laureen asked the other woman when she opened the door

"Yes." She replied inviting Laureen in

"I made it!" Laureen spoke with a large smile

"Got the leash on the man?" the friend replied

"Possibly. The allergies of the pills might have happened in the best time!"

"But didn't you say he always uses condom?"

"Not in that time in his cabin and I made sure that he wouldn't release outside."

"So you are pregnant?"

"I still don't know. That was the only time we had unprotected sex. We are back together, but so are the condoms…" Laureen spoke with a frustrated sigh

"You should be careful with that. If he told you he didn't want kids now, you should be prepared for his reaction if you show up pregnant."

"Pregnancies by accident happen… He knows I can't take pills anymore. He can't complain if the condom breaks…"

"You are obsessed with him!"

"Maybe I am. I need him at my side. He's one of the good ones and that's why I need to keep him. It's like I won the lottery."

"But you don't love him."

"They say love comes with the time and my love depends on how good he treats me. Isn't it with everyone else?"

"I don't think so… at least not in the way you are speaking."

"Girl… you speak as if I don't have feelings for him at all. It's not that I don't like at all, I do. He likes me and I like him, so it's mutual. He doesn't love me either and I want to prove him I am the woman that will make him be big. I am the woman to be at the top with him."

"But you said he's not ambitious."

Laureen sighed in annoyance, "Don't even remind me of that. He does have ambition, but not like me. However, I'm sure I can teach him to want more and go higher… and you'll see… I'm still going to be Mrs. Redfield!" Laureen spoke with a determined tone

* * *

 **2010**

One week later Chris returned to the United States HQ and one of the first things he did was to pay a visit to Jill in the lab.

Laureen heard about Chris' return and immediately went after him. She looked for him in his cabin and no signs of him there.

"Have you seen Chris?" she asked to a receptionist

"He's in the lab."

Laureen held her breath and squeezed her hands discreetly. She knew exactly what Chris was doing at that place. She walked in a rushed way through the corridors. Her heart accelerated and her blood boiled at the vision of Chris and Jill alone together talking happily. Chris had his back to the glass door, but Jill noticed Laureen outside and immediately she changed her face expression after seeing Laureen staring at her.

Laureen noticed Jill saying something to Chris as he looked back at her. Laureen forced a smile, walked to the door, and greeted the pair.

"Hello my love. There you are!" She spoke with a loving way and kissed him in front of Jill, "Hello Jill." She greeted the blonde woman

"Hello Laureen."

"How are you feeling today?" Laureen asked in a friendly way

"I'm good, thank you for asking." Jill replied politely

"My love, I'm waiting for you outside. I was just missing you and couldn't wait any longer to see you." The brunette woman spoke before planting a long kiss on Chris' lips, "Bye-bye Jill." She spoke with her back to them

"Bye Laureen." Jill replied

Chris looked at Jill and they exchanged gazes

"Jealous and ambition together are not a good mixture." Jill spoke with a low tone referring to Laureen's attitudes

"I know, but a part of me wants to put an end in this. There are things in our personalities that don't match. She has some good traits, but I can't handle someone bossing me forever." Chris replied

"Do that before is too late." Jill replied

* * *

Chris had another mission and stayed a few days out. He was determined to break up with Laureen for the last time when he returned to the USA.

In the night of his return, Chris was on his way home when Laureen called him asking for him to come by her house, she needed to talk to him. Chris took that as the opportunity he needed and drove to her house. He pressed the doorbell button. He widened his eyes in surprise for seeing Laureen crying as she opened the door.

"What happened?" he asked in concern

"I don't know how to tell you this." She spoke covering her face

"Just say it."

"It's not so simple. I don't want you to hate me…" she spoke in between sobs

"Laureen just tell me what happened. I'm not going to hate you."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah."

"I already told my parents and my father almost killed me…"

"Why?"

"Chris…" she cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant." She spoke starting to cry again

Chris could not believe that was happening. There was nothing that prepared him for that bombshell. He had an astonished expression, "What?" he shouted

Laureen swallowed and cleared her throat once again, "I'm five weeks pregnant."

"This can't be true!" Chris protested

"Chris, I'm as much as scared as you. I'm having a hard time myself to accept this, but here it is the results. I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling well and I just didn't tell you before because you were in the mission." she showed him some papers

Chris passed his hands on his hair, "This can't be happening…" he said shaking his head in denial and frustration

"I know this is hard, but now we have to marry…"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Chris shouted

"I'm not out of my mind! You know my parents. They won't accept me being as a single mother!"

"Laureen, you won't be a single mother. If it's really my child I'll give you all the support."

"Of course it is YOUR child!" she yelled giving him a killing gaze feeling insulted by his words

"Okay, still I'm not marrying you because you are pregnant. This is never going to work!"

"So you are really that type… My father was right about you. You just wanted to have fun with me." She spoke busting into cry again

"Laureen don't even start it. You always knew that our relationship doesn't work!"

"But I love you! We can make this work."

"No Laureen! I came to put an end in this."

"I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! You cannot break up with me!"

"I'm not marrying you either!" Chris shouted with a firm tone

"So you don't care about me… You don't care about our child."

"I do care. I just don't need to marry you for that."

"If this child will ever be born!"

"What the fuck are you saying!"

"Yes, you heard me. My father already threatened me about the pregnancy. You know how he is. You know how religious my family is."

"If they're so religious they won't kill you or the child."

"Maybe not, but he will piss me off enough knowing I'm very sensitive! I might end up having a miscarriage in stress. Is that what you want?"

(...)

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

One month passed since Laureen broke me the news about her pregnancy. We had a heated argument that night. Everyday Jill's words echoed in my head about being too late for my decision.

Yeah, it was…

After the shock and after a lot of talking to friends, a therapist and a lot of reflection I decided to marry Laureen in the civil after seeing the hell she was going through with her family. However we made a deal, it would just last during her pregnancy. We would divorce after the baby was born.

I hoped things went well during that period. Yet, I could already see the difference in Laureen's behavior and attitude. It wasn't being that bad as I thought it would be at a first moment. If she really continued those changes in a good way, maybe our marriage could end up being a good thing, I wouldn't have problems keeping it, after all it's about time to settle down and have my own family. Not to mention that it's not like we were completely incompatible, she had some good things I admired in her. I just didn't thought things would be this way, but well… so many things happened in ways I never thought either and I'm still here!

However, I wouldn't hesitate divorcing her if she made my life a true hell and fuck her family!

* * *

 **Well that was it for now. Thank for reading the story. This story was never supposed to be a main one, it always worked as a canon complement to Forbidden Love and that's why this one seems to be somewhat broken in the content. There were things I wanted to clear out a little, but I didn't want to mess Forbidden's order, so I created Tech Love.**

 **I thought of writing a 6th chapter and end Tech Love, but I'm not sure about it. So, I will conclude it anyways. If I change my mind, I'll just have to add the extra chapter here.**

 **With all that said, I invite you to continue reading and learn the future of this story in Forbidden Love. Now we have reached the 2nd "season" in Forbidden and the drama has just started and Laureen's presence. Let's see what happens in their marriage.**

 **Thank you once again :D**


End file.
